vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie
Cassandra "Cassie" P. was the fourth Harvest girl and for a time after her resurrection, she was formerly possessed by Esther. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, she was revealed to be stuck in the Dowager Fauline's Cottage and interacted with Rebekah. She was killed by Freya in'' Sanctuary'' for selling out Rebekah to The Kindred. With her death, Davina is the only Harvest Girl left. History She was the second Witch sacrificed by Bastianna Natale. She was friends with Monique and Abigail. Cassie spent a year over in Limbo with them until they were both resurrected. After that she was the only Harvest Girl there which made her a easy target for Esther who at the time was planning to life. Meanwhile her fellow friend Monique plans to kill Genevieve the witch who took Cassie's place during the Reaping and was going to do it on Hope's birthday. However the vision of all Harvest Girls being together again never happened as the Lafayette Cemetery battle left two Harvest Girls as causalities. Afterward Genevieve was killed in the aftermath of the battle. Cassie rose from her tomb hours later in the night where it was shown to the audience that she was Esther's vessel. She stayed that way for 4 months until Esther left her to possess Lenore. However her time as an prisoner wouldn't end as she got put in another physical prison Dowager Folean's house when it was discovered she was suffering PTSD from all traumatic experiences she had. After being there for a while she met Rebekah. After Rebekah being there for a week, its presumed that she either joined the Kindred willingly or forcefully. She knew of Rebekah's plan to escape, so she informed them to stop her. However Freya saved Rebekah by killing all the other members in front of Cassie, who herself then got killed for being an traitor. Throughout The Originals Series Season One She is seen in a flashback in Sinners and Saints, ''when Davina is talking about the Harvest. In ''Apres Moi, Le Deluge, her corpse is seen when it's decided that the Harvest will be completed. As of Moon Over Bourbon Street, she is the only Harvest girl that has not been resurrected. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique plans to kill Genevieve to raise Cassie from the dead. After Genevieve, Monique and Abigail are killed, Cassie rises from her grave, but she is actually possessed by Esther and is beside Vincent, who is possessed by Finn. Season Two In Rebirth, it is shown that Esther is still pretending to be her, only dropping the facade when alone with Finn and Kol, who are possessing Vincent and Kaleb, respectively. In Alive and Kicking, Esther is still in Cassie's body. She is making moonlight rings in return for the werewolves allegiance which she used to her advantage when she order them to attack Kol and Davina who were on a date. To find out what Davina's secret weapon is, but she doesn't find out its her husband as Kol lied to her about being knocked out. Klaus visited her and they talk from there he discovers Esther is possessing Cassie. In Every Mother's Son, during the family dinner with her sons Finn, Elijah, and Klaus, Esther leaves Cassie's body and enters into Lenore's body. When questioned afterward as to Esther's whereabouts, Cassie is confused as to what is going on and does not know Elijah and Klaus. Elijah convinces Klaus to leave her be. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, it's shown that she is imprisoned in the Asylum that used to be the Dowager Fauline's house, having been imprisoned there due to having post traumatic stress from her time as Esther's vessel. She comes up to Rebekah and recognizes her, because she has experienced a Mikaelson jumping into her body. She tells Rebekah that no one has ever gotten out of the Asylum alive and tells it's history. She also informs her about the witches of the Kindred coven, who put themselves in charge. It is revealed that she was forced to take several pills, which messed up her ability to concentrate. However, she still helps Rebekah, who wanted to send a message to her brothers. They are chanting the spell successfully, until a witch interrupts them and orders them to come for dinner. In Sanctuary, She meets with Rebekah, commenting on her lack of cooperation with the Kindred. Rebekah then tells Cassie about the girl in the locked room, and that she is powerful enough to break out, and so they can channel her. However, when Rebekah finally does go to free herself, she finds the corpse of one of the Kindred, and then finds Cassie behind her, a newly formed scar on her cheek. She angrily tells Rebekah that she regrets not having stopped her sooner. Her associates then attack Rebekah, and gain the upper hand, before being attacked and killed by Freya. Freya leaves Cassie for last, telling her that she was smart, but still chose the Kindred over Rebekah, who was nice to her. Freya then uses her magic to kill Cassie, liquifying her organs and causing her to hemorrahge to death. Personality Cassie seem to be scared and nervous, not remembering anything about what happened during the four months Esther had her as a host. According to Michael Narducci, her time being dead and being Esther's vessel lead to a nervous breakdown which lead her coven to place her in asylum believing her to be unhinged. At the Dowager Folean's house, Cassie appeared to be unconfident in her abilities similar to how Davina was when she first came back to life. She reluctantly'' helped Rebekah after she reminded her that she's a Harvest witch. However they're interrupted by a ''Kindred witch ''and Cassie goes back into her shell as she's nervous around the infamous coven. However, this was at least partially shown to be an act, as when Rebekah was looking at Freya's coffin, she was shown to be completely in control. She was also shown to in fact be one of the Kindred, and was spying on Rebekah. Although it is equally possible that she really was damaged and her fragile mental state allowed her to be converted by the Kindred. Freya noted that, unlike the other Kindred, who were "ignorant bullies", Cassie was intelligent. Physical Appearance Cassie had short, brown hair which is pixie styled and has a somewhat pale complextion. She stood at 5'2", and her frame was slim and petite. Also, like most of the other Harvest Girls, her eyes were blue. Powers and Abilities Cassie possessed the standard power level of a Harvest Witch as she was chosen by the Ancestors for her great potential. She may possess an exclusive ability to sense the essence of another being as she is able to tell Rebekah is possessing a fellow presumably insane witch. As the Harvest Witch of Water, Cassie harbors the full power of water, which had been shown to have the power to drown cities with rain. Weaknesses Cassie had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season One *Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Corpse) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Esther) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Released from Esther's possession) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Sanctuary'' (Death/Final appearance of the series) Name *'Cassie '''is a diminutive form of Cassandra, which means "She Who Entangles Men". The origin of the name "Cassie" is English. * In the season finale's final scene, Cassie's tombstone is seen, revealing that her surname's first two letters are "P" & "a". Trivia * Out of the four girls used for The Harvest Cassie was out of the commission for the longest by being dead over a year and being Esther's host for 4 months after her return. * Cassie's family could all either be dead, or could have all left New Orleans after the coven failed to complete The Harvest. ** This can be theorized as Esther is known to possess those that will not be missed by others. * According to Michael Narducci, Cassie was in the Asylum due to having PTSD. * Her '''exclusive ability' to sense the essence of other people using someone as a vessel isn't confirmed. She told Rebekah that from her time as Esther's vessel she recognizes others easily. * She's the second Harvest witch to be killed by an Mikaelson to protect someone they love. Gallery EstherCassie.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0322OliverCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg| Normal_TheOriginals201-1458Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1482Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0819.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0820.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0838.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0860.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1139.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1331.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0447CassieRebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0484Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0932RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0959RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1587Cassie-Rebekahv.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists